


First Blessing

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Baby Jack - Freeform, Blessing, Fluff, M/M, dadstiel, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean and Cas meet their new son, Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	First Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Blessing

The world is still as Castiel stares into his son's eyes. Dean stands behind him, hands resting on Cas' hips as he too admires the beautiful baby boy Kelly Kline blessed them with. They're both sure she would have made a wonderful mother, if only that had been what she wanted. But instead, she was entrusting Jack's future with them. 

"You're going to be wonderful parents," Kelly declares with a tired smile. Dean nods, his throat tight with emotion. He rests his head on Cas' shoulder, holding him closer. 

Cas relaxes minutely, eyes shining when he whispers softly, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you liked it ♡
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
